thebbfandomcom-20200213-history
Barney Bunch Productions
Barney Bunch Productions (NYSE:BBP) is a production company founded by Barney and Drew Pickles. The Barney Bunch Studios is a unit of The Barney Bunch. The logo is a parody of the Rankin- Bass logo, except the dot colors are Purple and the line colors are Green. This logo was used until 2011, when Apollo became the CEO. They make lost episodes of Barney and The Pajanimals since 2006. Barney Bunch Productions has four divisions: Television, Movies, Animation and News. Each division tells a story about Barney or The Pajanimals. BBP built a real studio in Sesame Street under Apollo's new reign, destroying the street. It holds the company's newest divisions: Broadcasting and Publishing. History Barney Bunch Productions was founded in 2006 by Barney and Drew Pickles. In March 6, 2008, Barney Bunch Productions brought Sesame Workshop and GoAnimate for a studio. In November 20, 2008, BBP made a fake set for the episodes Evil Barney Bus Driver and Evil Barney Babysitter. On May 14, 2010, BBP made a contract with Warner Bros. to distribute the List of Lost Barney Episodes DVD Collection when it comes out in December 3rd. The Apollo Era In January 13, 2011, Apollo became the CEO of Barney Bunch Productions. This will be an amazing change to the world's greatest production studio, which will become a media conglomerate in the next two years. In March 19, 2013, BBP started the demolition of Sesame Street to make way for the new Headquarters, in which will be finished in April 2014. It's all part of The Reality Project , a project that Apollo started to make Barney Bunch Productions real. Filmography Evil Barney Bus Driver (2008) Evil Barney Babysitter (2008) The Barney Bunch Movie (2008) Barney Murders the Teletubbies (2009) Bart Simpson Kills Barney (2009) The Jihad to Destroy Barney (2009) The 69 Stories of Drew Pickles and His Friends (2009) Astro Boy Fucks Ro-Boy (2009) The Missing Dinosaur Of Jurassic Park (2010) Barney Murders Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs (2010) Godzilla Vs Barney (2010) Elmo's death and Elmo's Death (2010) My Little Barney:Swellness is Magic (2010) PBS Secret Weapon (2010) The Deaths of B.J, Baby Bop, and Riff (2011) The Barney Bunch Supports Salzburg 2014 (2011) How The Pajanimals Joins The Barney Bunch (2012) Barney Wars Episode I: The Purple Menace (2012) The Sexanimals (2013) Hijacked by Canadians (2013) New Year's Pajanimal Song (2013) Long Winter's Hushabye (2013) Away in A Dream Manger (2013) The Pajanimals in Salzburg (2013) I F*ck Big Balls (2014) Shrek Rapes The Pajanimals (2014) The Animals Are Naked (2014) The Pajanimals crashes a Party (2014) The Murder of Brian and Kayla (2014) How The Oogieloves Join The Barney Bunch (2014) Fairy Cakes (2014) The Barney Bunch Movie 2 (2014) The Barney Bunch get Frozen (2014) Barney Bunch vs Great 8 (2014) Evil Barney Beach Movie (2014) Roosterlandia (2014) Roosterlandia 100 (2015) Barney Takes Over The United States Part 1 (2015) Barney Takes Over The United States Part 2 (2015) Barney Takes Over The United States Part 3 (2015) Roosterlandia 2: The Hens (2016) Category:Barney Bunch Related Category:Anti-Barney Humor